This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a network-distributed core with assets contributed by and shared among the KBRIN-affiliated institutions. The resources include hardware, software, and human resources. Dr. Eric Rouchka, a faculty member in CECS. His background and training is in computer sciences and genomics (sequencing). Dr. Rouchka serves as the KBRIN Bioinformatics Lead at the University of Louisville. A University of Louisville Bioinformatics Research Group (CECS, SOM and SPH faculty and students meet every other week;anyone interested in bioinformatics should attend). The group has developed a Web site which lists Bioinformatics Research Group personnel and projects. The BRG are developing new tools for the development of data banks, for genomics data mining, image analysis and for gene-array analysis. The Eighth Annual UT-ORNL-KBRIN Bioinformatics Summit was held at Fall Creek Falls State Park in Pikeville, Tennessee from March 20-22, 2009. A total of 202 participants registered for the summit, with 94 from various Tennessee institutions and 68 from various Kentucky institutions. A number of additional participants came from universities and research institutions from other states and countries, e.g. the National Institutes of Health, Virginia Commonwealth University, University of Cincinnati, Emory University, and the University of British Columbia. Seventy-seven registrants were faculty, with an additional 62 student, 43 staff, and 20 postdoctoral level participants. The conference program included three days of presentations. The first day was devoted to workshops, including two Geospiza/Digital World Biology workshops, along with a bioinformatics education and a microarray analysis workshop. The last day and a half were dedicated to scientific sessions in bioinformatics divided into three plenary sessions: Medical and Translational Informatics (plenary speakers Bruce Aronow, University of Cincinnati;Ian Brooks, University of Tennessee Health Science Center), Systems Biology (plenary speakers Mike Miles VCU;Greg Buck VCU;Zhongming Zhao VCU;Ping Xu VCU;Damail Bonchev VCU), and Next-Generation Sequencing and Epigenetics (plenary speakers Jarret Glasscock, Cofactor Genomics;Robert Hanson, NIH-NIDDK). The Ninth Annual UT-ORNL-KBRIN Bioinformatics Summit that will be held March 19-21, 2010 at Lake Barkley State Park, Western Kentucky University was tasked with some of the responsibility to arrange and facilitate the meeting. To assist in preparing and executing the summit, Donna Schulte was hired to help Dr. Claire Rinehart in this task.